hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Episodes (1999 series)
The following is a list of episodes from the TV anime adaptation of the manga series Hunter × Hunter. The adaptation was produced by Nippon Animation and first aired on Fuji Television for 62 episodes from October 16, 1999, to March 31, 2001. The TV series is based only on the first 11 volumes of the manga, with subsequent story arcs produced as DVD OVA series. As of August 2008, Viz Media has licensed the rights to the original 62 episode TV anime series, with the first box-set being released in December. Episode Guide Episode List Hunter Exam arc Zoldyck Family arc Heavens Arena arc Yorknew City arc . Milluki, Killua's brother, could not decode the game from the card data and goes to Yorknew to buy it too. Hisoka is also showing flying there. After all of the tests, Kurapika gets his job and is introduced to his boss—who turns out to be a teenager named Neon Nostrade.}} on each head.}} by pawning his Hunter License. Kurapika and Uvogin fight with the latter going from 20% of his strength to 50% and finally to 100%, yet Kurapika has the upper hand due to a deadly oath and finally kills him.}} Greed Island arc Music Opening Song Ending Song Soundtracks * Hunter × Hunter Original Soundtrack Vol.1 * Hunter × Hunter Original Soundtrack Vol.2 * Hunter × Hunter Original Soundtrack Vol.3 * Hunter × Hunter OVA Original Soundtrack * Hunter × Hunter Greed Island OVA Original Soundtrack * Hunter × Hunter Best Sound Collection * Hunter × Hunter Vocal Song Collection * Hunter × Hunter Character Vocal Song Book Big-hunter-x-hunter-ost-1.jpg|Original Soundtrack Vol. 1|link=HUNTER×HUNTER Original Soundtrack Vol.1 Big-hunter-x-hunter-ost-2.jpg|Original Soundtrack Vol. 2|link=HUNTER×HUNTER Original Soundtrack Vol.2 Big-hunter-x-hunter-ost-3.jpg|Original Soundtrack Vol. 3|link=HUNTER×HUNTER Original Soundtrack Vol.3 HXHOAV.jpg|OVA Original Soundtrack|link=http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_%C3%97_Hunter_OVA_Original_Soundtrack Big-hunter-x-hunter-greed-island-ost.jpg|Greed Island OVA Original Soundtrack|link=Hunter × Hunter Greed Island OVA Original Soundtrack hunter x hunter best sound collection.jpg|Best Sound Collection|link=http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Sound_Collection Hunter x hunter vocal song collection.png|Vocal Song Collection|link=http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Vocal_Song_Collection Hunter x hunter Character vocal song book.png|Character Vocal Song Book|link=http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Vocal_Song_Book Hunter x Hunter single collection.jpg|Single Collection|link=http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Single_Collection Cover Gallery Japanese Covers dvd-000.jpg|Pilot OVA Cover (VHS Only) HxH 1999 Vol 1 HQ.jpg|Volume 1 HxH 1999 Vol 2 HQ.jpg|Volume 2 HxH 1999 Vol 3 HQ.jpg|Volume 3 HxH 1999 Vol 4 HQ.jpg|Volume 4 HxH 1999 Vol 5 HQ.jpg|Volume 5 HxH 1999 Vol 6 HQ.jpg|Volume 6 HxH 1999 Vol 7 HQ.jpg|Volume 7 HxH 1999 Vol 8 HQ.jpg|Volume 8 HxH 1999 Vol 9 HQ.jpg|Volume 9 HxH 1999 Vol 10 HQ.jpg|Volume 10 HxH 1999 Vol 11 HQ.jpg|Volume 11 HxH 1999 Vol 12 HQ.jpg|Volume 12 HxH 1999 Vol 13 HQ.jpg|Volume 13 HxH_1999_OVA_Vol_1.jpg|OVA Volume 1 HxH_1999_OVA_Vol_2.jpg|OVA Volume 2 HxH_1999_OVA_Vol_3.jpg|OVA Volume 3 HxH_1999_OVA_Vol_4.jpg|OVA Volume 4 HxH 1999 G.I OVA Vol 1.jpg|Greed Island OVA Volume 1 HxH 1999 G.I OVA Vol 2.jpg|Greed Island OVA Volume 2 HxH 1999 G.I OVA Vol 3.jpg|Greed Island OVA Volume 3 HxH 1999 G.I OVA Vol 4.jpg|Greed Island OVA Volume 4 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 1.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 1 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 2.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 2 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 3.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 3 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 4.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 4 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 5.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 5 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 6.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 6 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 7.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 7 Alternate Covers HxH 1999-2 Vol 1.jpg|Volume 1 HxH 1999-2 Vol 2.jpg|Volume 2 HxH 1999-2 Vol 3.jpg|Volume 3 HxH 1999-2 Vol 4.jpg|Volume 4 HxH 1999-2 Vol 5.jpg|Volume 5 HxH 1999-2 Vol 6.jpg|Volume 6 HxH 1999-2 Vol 7.jpg|Volume 7 HxH 1999-2 Vol 8.jpg|Volume 8 HxH 1999-2 Vol 9.jpg|Volume 9 HxH 1999-2 Vol 10.jpg|Volume 10 HxH 1999-2 Vol 11.jpg|Volume 11 HxH 1999-2 Vol 12.jpg|Volume 12 HxH 1999-2 Vol 13.jpg|Volume 13 HxH 1999-2 Vol 14.jpg|Volume 14 HxH 1999-2 Vol 15.jpg|Volume 15 HxH 1999-2 Vol 16.jpg|Volume 16 Viz Box Set Covers Hunter-x-Hunter,-Vol.-1.jpg|Box Set 1 hunter-x-hunter-dvd-vol2.jpg|Box Set 2 PVIZ_D01347D.jpg|Box Set 3 Box Set 4.jpg|Box Set 4 Category:Episode lists Category:Content Category:Episodes